After the Fall
(hardcover) (paperback) |pages = 329 (hardcover) 384 (paperback) |year = 2379 |ISBN = 074349184X (hardcover) ISBN 0743491858 (paperback) (Kindle) }} After the Fall is a Star Trek: New Frontier novel – the fifteenth book in the series – written by Peter David. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in hardback in . Summary ;From the book jacket :Three years have passed since the events depicted in ''Stone and Anvil, and for the past and present crew of the , life has taken many surprising twists and turns. Elizabeth Shelby has been promoted to admiral and is commanding officer of Space Station Bravo – while her former starship, the [[Star Trek: New Frontier#USS Trident|USS Trident]], has a new captain. Soleta has left Starfleet to embrace the perils of exploring her Romulan heritage. The powerful Zak Kebron doubles as Excalibur counselor and security chief.'' :And Mackenzie Calhoun? Well, Mackenzie Calhoun's still who he is. :As Si Cwan, prime minister of the New Thallonian Protectorate, prepares to marry off his sister Kalinda in a politically advantageous pairing that will strengthen his newly restored empire, the bride-to-be is abducted in a calamitous event that threatens to destabilize the entire sector – especially since Kalinda's abductor is all too familiar. :As the ''Excalibur-A, the Trident, and the entire Thallonian fleet attempt to bring order to their sector of space, none could ever suspect that a mysterious alien force may also be playing a part in Kalinda's disappearance – and that the the entire galaxy may soon face a long-forgotten enemy.'' Si Cwan and Robin Lefler are married and living on New Thallon. Dr. Selar and Burgoyne's son Xy has finished medical school and is the Excalibur science officer. Xyon kidnaps Kalinda from New Thallon when he discovers she's going to get married. She is kidnapped, Xyon heads back to New Thallon to let Si Cwan know. Robin jeopardizes her marriage to retrieve him from torture. The Trident retrieves Kalinda from an enemy of the New Thallonian Protectorate and returns her to her family. Xyon suspects she isn't really Kalinda. That suspicion seems to be substantiated when she kills her fiance. Background information * The novel takes place three years after Stone and Anvil and prior to . Characters Main ; Mackenzie Calhoun ;Admiral Elizabeth Shelby: commander of Space Station Bravo ;Lieutenant Commander Robin Lefler ;Doctor Selar ;Zak Kebron: Security chief and counselor. ;Xyon ;Soleta: Vulcan ;Si Cwan: Thallonian ;Kalinda Cwan ; Kat Mueller: commander of USS Trident. Other * Ambassador Spock * Praetor Hiren * Commander Desma * M'Ress * Arex * Gleau * Morgan Primus ** see Number One * Mick Gold * Romeo Takahashi * Ensign Penelope Halliwell * Burgoyne 172 * Xy * Lyla References ;Nelkarites were an unstable species. They mainly had gold skin and was lead by Celter and Laheera. They took hostage the refugees of Cambon. Laheera explained to Captain Calhoun how she would risk their home world blowing up if she didn't get the resources she needed. This audio was leaked, and the Nelkarite citzens revolted overunning and killing both Laheera and Celter. ;Space Station Bravo : Space station commanded by Admiral Shelby, in sector 221. ;USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A) : Federation starship. ;USS Trident (NCC-31347) : Federation starship. ;Respler IV-A Chronology * 2376 * 2379 External link * Category:Novels